


to the moon and never back

by belairoses



Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belairoses/pseuds/belairoses
Summary: That one time Chan talks about the moon in his vlive and Hyunjin decides he’s had enough.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122305
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	to the moon and never back

There’s something about the moon that Chan is so in love with that makes Hyunjin so jealous of it. 

Maybe it’s something that has to do with the way Chan can literally keep talking about the moon for hours. He’s never seen him do that, but Hyunjin believes Chan might be able to do it. 

“Goodbye Stays!” 

Hyunjin hears the farewell from Chan from both through the screen of his phone and through the door to Chan’s studio. He waits for a bit before he turns and knocks the door. It doesn’t take too long for Chan to open and welcome him in. 

“Which draft do you want to continue today, Hyunjin?” The leader of the group just asks casually while locking the door. Then he turns and sits back in his seat, eyes staring at the screen of his laptop.

“Maybe that one,” Hyunjin says softly, pulling the sofa he’s settling in closer to Chan. “Or should we start a new one? An R&B song about the moon?”

Chan chuckles at that, “I’m down if you want to.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, trying to hold back his grin, “Nerd.”

“That’s not an insult.” Chan narrows his eyebrows before he looks at Hyunjin, and as soon as his eyes meet the younger’s, Hyunjin’s lips are already on his, planting the softest kiss he’s addicted too. Resting his hand on Hyunjin’s forearm, Chan can’t help but moans when Hyunjin nibbles his lower lip. 

“You know, I’d never insult you.” The younger whispers, still staying so close to his boyfriend. 

“I know.” Chan murmurs. He then presses his lips on Hyunjin’s once again. This time it lasts shorter than the first one but the sweetness never subsides. Chan smiles after the kiss, watching Hyunjin with such pure adoration. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of the moon.”

Hyunjin sighs, “You have no idea, I think I could even be jealous of the sweater you’re wearing, duh.”

“Aww,” Chan coos. “You’re too in love with me, Hyunjinnie~”

The younger rolls his eyes at that, giving Chan the look, then he takes a control of his boyfriend’s laptop. 

“Next time just talk about me instead of the moon. Priority, heard of that?”

Suddenly Chan breaks into a laugh, throwing himself at Hyunjin in order to hug his love with the warmest hug. 

“Oh my goodness, that’s a good one, that’s a good one.” He continues laughing then gives Hyunjin a kiss on the cheek.

“Whatever.” Hyunjin smiles, not minding the way Chan still clings onto him—with those long arms around his shoulders, and a pretty face in the crook of his neck. Focusing on finding the draft they’ve saved last time, Hyunjin says oh so sweetly, “really, we should write song about the moon though, with that then you can express your love for it. I think it can help you feel more relaxed. Forget about the deadline, do what you want.”

Chan snuggles more to Hyunjin’s side, he’s stopped laughing for minutes now, and is focusing his attention on the screen of his laptop as Hyunjin does as well.

“I’d rather write song about you than the moon, Hyunjin.” 

“You’ve always been writing songs about me.”

“And?” Chan cocks his eyebrow slightly. “I’d like to continue doing so.”

_ Because why not? _

“Yeah, yeah, anything you want, Hyung.” Hyunjin agrees easily. He doesn’t even think about arguing because it’s useless. Since it’s been Chan’s secret for a long time, that all the _you_ Chan’s talked about is _him_. It’s always been _him_.

“No more being jealous of the moon?” Chan asks playfully, earning Hyunjin’s little laughs.

“No promises.” 

Chan nods, “If any time you’re jealous of the moon means you’ll give me a kiss then that’s kinda okay, I think?”

“You’re so good at taking advantages, you know that?” 

“No, I don’t.” Chan smirks.

“Liar.” Hyunjin utters. 

“ _YOUR_ liar.”

And that’s it. 

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything to that, all he does is to turn to look at Chan properly, and then give him the sweetest kiss that soon enough turns into the hottest one, burning the cold air in the room. 

The folder of the drafts they’ve saved are all showing on the screen. There are bunches. And they still haven’t completely finalized any of them. 

The reasons?

Well, for Hyunjin, he might say; _Chan_. And for Chan, he might say; _Hyunjin_. 

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day, you hyunchan enthusiasts!


End file.
